1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to invalid hoists, and in particular to hoists of the type which employ sling lifting of invalids and incorporate a mobile chassis so that an invalid can be transported on the hoist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An invalid lifting concept has been proposed which utilises a single sling, passed around the back of an invalid below the arms thereof, to raise the invalid from a seated to a substantially standing position, with the feet resting on a support surface. Hoist constructions which employ this concept have been proposed with a mobile chassis employing a footplate or footrests providing said support surface. Such a hoist is very conveniently used for toileting of an invalid as, when raised to the substantially standing position, the lower part of the body of the invalid below the sling is accessible for clothing removal and other attention.
When the invalid is in the raised position a substantial portion of the body weight is taken by the footplate or footrests through the feet and legs, and thus support by the single back sling is reasonably comfortable, at least in the short term. However, with some invalids support in the raised position for any length of time, for example during transport from a hospital ward to a toilet, can result in a degree of discomfort and the object of the invention is to avoid such discomfort for the invalid.